tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (what other countries call Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with a new series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denotes items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions*) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James (red and black*) * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Bill and Ben (yellow and blue) * Stepney* * Lady * Salty * Harvey * Emily * Fergus * Arthur * Murdoch * Spencer * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Scruff* * Belle** * Stephen* * Connor* * Caitlin* * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Mighty Mac* * Freddie* * Luke* * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Millie* * Den** * Dart* * Rusty * Flynn* * Stafford* * Winston* * Porter* * Marion* * Timothy* * Gator* Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * Toad* * S. C. Ruffey* * Rocky* * Hector** * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle truck** * The Chinese Dragon* * Express Coaches* * Troublesome Trucks** * Sodor Mail truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (blue, red, and green) * Scrap Monster* Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Harold* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * The Mail Van* * Bulstrode* * Cranky (normal and metallic)* * Butch* * Tiger Moth** * Elizabeth * Jeremy* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Captain* * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Other boats* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * Reg (coming soon)* * 5 track pieces** * Turntables** * Pedestrian bridge** * Sodor Suspension Bridge* * Knapford* * Maithwaite* * Windmill * Lighthouse * Other Stations** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Sodor Steamworks* * Sodor Dieselworks** * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory* * Sodor Shipping Company * Ffarquhar * Blondin Bridge * Bulgy's Bridge * Boulder Quarry * Owen* * Mr. Conductor* * Lily* * Mutt* Trivia *James' wheels are red in some of his models, when they should be black. *The Chocolate Factory's model uses the same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its television series appearance. * One of Peter Sam's models has his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den and Dart's models are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. * The Narrow Gauge Coaches are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * One of Bill and Ben's models have yellow wheels instead of grey ones. Gallery Engines File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Metallic Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Thomas File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Surprised Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Shiny Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Clear Thomas with snowplough File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplough File:Wind-upClearMetallicThomas.jpg|Clear Metallic Thomas File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Cheeky Thomas File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Clear Cheeky Thomas File:Wind-upPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:Wind-upSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:Wind-upSurprisedThomas.JPG|Surprised Thomas File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver tired Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG|Airplane Thomas File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Top Hat Thomas File:Wind-upMagicShowThomas.JPG|Magic Show Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:Wind-upPaintSplatttedThomas.jpg|Paint Splattered Thomas File:Wind-upRailwaySeriesThomas.png|Railway Series Thomas File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayThomas.png|Oigawa Railway Thomas File:Wind-upThomasBus.png|Thomas Bus File:Wind-upEdward.jpg|Edward File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedEdward.jpg|Clear Metallic Edward File:WindUpSuprisedEdward.jpg|Surprised Edward File:Wind-upPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Silver Edward File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Shiny Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearMetallicHenry.jpg|Clear Metallic Henry WindUpMettalicHenry.jpg|Metallic Henry File:WindUpAngryHenry.jpg|Angry Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry Gordon File:WindUpClearAngryGordon.jpg|Clear Angry Gordon File:WindUpAngryShinyGordon.jpg|Angry Shiny Gordon File:WindUpPompusGordon.jpg|Pompous Gordon File:Wind-upMetallicGordon.jpg|Metallic Gordon File:WindUpShinyGordon.jpg|Shiny Gordon File:WindUpGoldGordon.jpg|Gold Gordon File:Wind-upSilverGordon.jpg|Silver Gordon File:WindUpSilverAngryGordon.jpg|Silver angry Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Black James File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|Surprised James File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|King of the Railway James File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|Angry James File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic James File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Shiny James File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Buzz Buzz James File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Metallic Buzz Buzz James File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party James File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Pink James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee James File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Team Colours James File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic James File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Surprised Metallic James File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Silver James File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Gold James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upSurprisedPercy.JPG|Surprised Percy File:CapsulePlarailTiredOutPercy.jpg|Tired out Percy File:Wind-upMetallicPercy.jpg|Metallic Percy File:WindUpMettalicShockedPercy.jpg|Shocked Metallic Percy File:WindUpKOTRPercy.png|King of the Railway Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Percy File:Wind-upClearMetallicSurprisedPercy.jpg|Clear Metallic Surprised Percy File:Wind-upPartyPercy.jpg|Party Percy File:Wind-upRollercoasterPercy.JPG|Rollercoaster Percy File:Wind-upGoldPercy.jpg|Gold Percy File:WInd-upSilverPercy.jpg|Silver Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy File:Wind-upJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:Wind-upToby.jpg|Toby File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Clear Metallic Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upClearDuck.jpg|Clear Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:CapsulePlarailDonaldAlternativeExpression.jpg|Donald alternative expression File:CapsulePlarailDouglasAlternativeExpression.jpg|Douglas alternative expression File:Wind-upMetallicDonald.jpg|Metallic Donald File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upSnowEngineOliver.jpg|Snow Engine Oliver File:Wind-upMetallicOliver.jpg|Metallic Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:Wind-upBen.jpg|Ben File:Wind-UpBillYellowWheels.jpg|Bill with yellow wheels File:Wind-UpBenYellowWheels.jpg|Ben with yellow wheels File:Wind-upBlueBill.jpg|Blue Bill File:Wind-upBlueBen.jpg|Blue Ben File:CapsulePlarailGoldBill.jpg|Gold Bill File:CapsulePlarailGoldBen.jpg|Gold Ben File:Wind-upStepney.jpg|Stepney File:Wind-upClearStepney.jpg|Clear Stepney File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upPartyLady.jpg|Party Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upMetallicHarvey.jpg|Metallic Harvey File:Wind-upClearHarvey.jpg|Clear Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmily.jpg|Party Emily File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upClearMetallicSpencer.jpg|Clear Metallic Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upMetallicStanley.jpg|Metallic Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upClearMetallicHiro.jpg|Clear Metallic Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|"Patchwork" Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-upDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:WindUpScruff.png|Scruff File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upStephen.jpg|Stephen File:Wind-upConnor.jpg|Connor File:Wind-upCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:Wind-upPorter.jpg|Porter File:Wind-upMarion.jpg|Marion File:Wind-upTimothy.JPG|Timothy File:Wind-upGator.jpg|Gator File:Wind-upDiesel.png|Diesel File:Wind-upHappyDiesel.jpg|Happy Faced Diesel File:Wind-upClearMetallicDiesel.jpg|Clear Metallic Diesel File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel.jpg|Metallic Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upClearMetallicBoCo.jpg|Clear Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMetallicBoCo.jpg|Metallic BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upClearMetallicMavis.jpg|Clear Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upMetallicMavis.jpg|Metallic Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upMetallicDiesel10.jpg|Metallic Diesel 10 File:Wind-upShinyDiesel10.jpg|Shiny Diesel 10 File:Wind-upClearDiesel10.jpg|Clear Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-UpAngrySplatter.jpg|Angry Splatter File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-UpDodgeAlternativeExpression.jpg|Alternative expression Dodge File:Wind-upMetallicSplatter.jpg|Metallic Splatter File:Wind-upMetallicDodge.jpg|Metallic Dodge File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-upSalty(AlternateExpression).png|Salty with Alternate Expression File:Wind-upMetallicSalty.jpg|Metallic Salty File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-UpMetallicSkarloey.jpg|Metallic Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:CapsulePlarailMetallicRheneas.jpg|Metallic Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:Wind-upClearMetallicSirHandel.jpg|Clear Metallic Sir Handel File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam with his old funnel File:Wind-upPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upMetallicDuncan.jpg|Metallic Duncan File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-UpMetallicMightyMac.jpg|Metallic Mighty Mac File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearMetallicVictor.jpg|Clear Metallic Victor File:Wind-upYellowVictor.jpg|Yellow Victor File:Wind-upLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upClearRusty.jpg|Clear Rusty File:Wind-upMetallicRusty.jpg|Metallic Rusty File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston Rolling Stock File:Wind-upAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel Wind-upShinyAnnie.jpg|Shiny Annie Wind-upShinyClarabel.jpg|Shiny Clarabel File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear Metallic Toad File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.JPG|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-upShinySCRuffey.jpg|Shiny S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upMetallicS.C.Ruffey.jpg|Metallic S. C. Ruffey File:Wind-upRocky.jpg|Rocky File:Wind-UpHector.jpg|Hector File:Wind-upShinyHector.jpg|Shiny Hector File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg File:Wind-upBlueNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Blue Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.JPG|Red Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Green Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Log truck File:Wind-upCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:Wind-upTreasureTruck.png|Treasure Truck File:Wind-upTroublesomeVan.jpg|Troublesome Van File:Wind-upWhiteRoofedVan.jpg|White-roofed Troublesome Van File:Wind-upFestivalVan.jpg|Festival Van File:Wind-upBlueCoalTruck.jpg|Blue Coal Truck File:Wind-upBrownLogTruck.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:Wind-upGreenGravelTruck.jpg|Green Gravel Truck File:Wind-upBluePresentTruck.jpg|Blue Present Truck File:Wind-upOrangePresentTruck.jpg|Orange Present Truck File:Wind-upRedCakeTruck.jpg|Red Cake Truck File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg|Tar Tanker File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Fuel Tanker File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upCrateTruck.jpg|Crate Truck File:Wind-upFishTruck.jpg|Fish truck File:Wind-upCircusCrateTruck.jpg|Circus Crate Truck File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|Jet engine File:Wind-upChineseDragon.jpg|Chinese Dragon File:Wind-upBubbleLiqudFlatbed.jpg|Bubble Liquid Flatbed File:Wind-upDinosaurSkeletonFlatbed.jpg|Dinosaur Skeleton Flatbed File:Wind-upHorseFlatbed.jpg|Horse Flatbed File:Wind-upScrapMonster.JPG|Scrap Monster File:Wind-upMailTruck.jpg|Mail Truck File:Wind-upNewMailCoach.jpg|New mail coach File:Wind-upCircusCattleWagon.jpg|Circus Cattle Wagon File:Wind-upCircusTentTruck.JPG|Circus Tent Truck File:Wind-upChocolateVan.jpg|Chocolate van File:Wind-upRedCoach.jpg|Red Coach File:Wind-upBlueCoach.jpg|Blue Coach File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Express Coach File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg File:Wind-upSpecialCoach.jpg|Special coach File:Wind-upOrangeCoach.jpg Non-rail Vehicles File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upMetallicBertie.jpg|Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upClearMetallicBertie.jpg|Clear Metallic Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:Wind-upMetallicTerence.jpg|Metallic Terence File:Wind-upHarold.JPG|Harold File:Wind-upClearMetallicHarold.jpg|Clear Metallic Harold File:Wind-upCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Clear Metallic Caroline File:Wind-upBulstrode.png|Bulstrode File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upClearMetallicTigerMoth.jpg|Clear Metallic Tiger Moth File:Wind-upElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upMetallicElizabeth.jpg|Metallic Elizabeth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:Wind-upClearMetallicJeremy.jpg|Clear Metallic Jeremy File:Wind-upKevin.JPG|Kevin File:Wind-upClearMetallicKevin.jpg|Clear Metallic Kevin File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:Wind-upOwen.jpg|Owen File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'sCar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's Car File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|Mail van File:Wind-upMr.Bubbles'Van.jpg|Mr. Bubbles' Van File:Wind-UpSalvageBarge.jpg|Salvage Barge File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda Destinations File:Wind-upShed.jpg|Shed File:Wind-upKnapford.jpg|Knapford File:Wind-upMaithwaite.jpg|Maithwaite File:Wind-upTurntable.jpg|Turntable File:Wind-upShakeShakeBridge.jpg|Shake Shake Bridge File:Wind-upSuspensionBridge.jpg|Suspension Bridge File:Wind-upDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:Wind-upCrossing.jpg|Crossing File:Wind-upCoalHopper.jpg|Coal Hopper File:Wind-upMountainTrack.jpg|Mountain Track File:Wind-upBulgy'sBridge.jpg|Bulgy's bridge File:Wind-upBlondinBridge.jpg|Blondin Bridge File:Wind-upSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-upSteamworks.jpg|Steamworks File:Wind-upUlfsteadCastle.jpg|Ulfstead Castle File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|Lighthouse File:Wind-upBoulderMountain.png|Boulder Mountain File:Wind-upSodorShippingCompany.jpg|Sodor Shipping Company File:Wind-upSodorShippingCo..jpg|Original Sodor shipping company File:Wind-upRescueCenter.jpg|Sodor search and rescue centre File:Wind-upDieselworks.jpg|Sodor Dieselworks File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's chocolate factory Wind-upShiningTimeStation.jpg|Shining Time Station File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:Wind-upFerrisWheel.jpg|Ferris Wheel File:Wind-upMagicStage.JPG|Magic Stage File:WindUpAdvertisement.jpg|Advertisement File:WindUpAdvertisement2.jpg External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise